Comfort
by megs626
Summary: At the game, he always looked over to the side lines, waiting to see his dad but it seems he was always left disappointed. One Shot, takes place when Hyde was 8 and his dad left. NOTE I wrote it again and just added a few more things


Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show

* * *

He had just gotten home and it was well past 12:00, the sun had already set and he ran straight into his tiny room in his trailer and shut the door. Removing his little league uniform and slipping into his pajamas, 8-year-old Steven Hyde scurried into bed and pulled the blankets over his head.

At the game, he always looked over to the side lines waiting to see his dad but was always left disappointed. His mom was there, true she had come late but she had come and told him that his no good father wasn't coming but he still hoped he would and watched. Mr. And Mrs. Forman were there cheering for his best friend Eric well… at least Mrs. Forman was cheering while Red was nodding his head angrily as Eric contined to miss the ball, but he still never missed a game.

Pulling the blankets tighter around himself, he closed his eyes trying to sleep but it just wouldn't come to him, his dad had missed another game when he had promised him that he would be there for sure this time, but then again, promises were just meaningless words to his father (or so his mom told him)

After the game, his mom had left him with the Forman's while she went out shopping, but even at 8 Hyde knew that "shopping" was code for, " I'm buying more liquor" and told them that she would pick him up later, he was actually surprised when his mom hadn't forgotten him this time, usually she was to drunk to get him and Red would have to drive him back the next day telling her she had responsibilities as a parent and not forgetting her kid was one of them.

Mr. Forman was the closest thing he had to a father on account of he had spent more time with him in a day then his real dad did, a month and although he was grateful for Red, he wished that it was the other way around. Hyde really looked up to his dad for reasons he didn't even know, but he really did. A kid his age really needed a role model and usually it was ones father but how could it be if he never saw his?

Rolling over to his side when he heard the front door open, he opened his eyes and watched his own bedroom door half expecting his dad to come in and apologize but nothing happened, instead he heard his mother yelling. Flinching, he closed his eyes tight and listened.

" Where the hell have you been?!"

" Out" came the slurred voice of his father, it was obvious he to had been drinking

" Out? Well while you were out did it occur to you that you missed your son's game? AGAIN!"

Hyde shut his eyes tighter, he hated when they yelled at each other, which was most of the time.

Not hearing an answer from his father, his mom continued.

" What was I thinking, of coarse it never occurred to you! Nothing ever does, you should have seen his face when I told him you weren't coming, I don't even know why he even expects it anymore"

He heard his dad snort and had a bad feeling.

" Oh so you were sober enough to go to his game Edna? Well that's a surprise"

"Well it sure is a shame I can't say the same thing for you Bud"

" You know I don't need this, just cause I missed the kids game once your bitching at me, but then again, what else is new?"

Throwing off the blankets, Hyde tiptoed to his door and opened it slightly, watching as his parents began arguing once again over him. Looking over to his mother, he realized he had never seen her so mad.

" Once Bud? Once? More like every game Steven has had, and do you know what, he still waits for you to show up. He idolizes you for some reason even, but just wait until he sees how much of a failure and a loser his father really is!"

Hyde heard glass crash against the wooden floors and watched as his mom flinched, but it didn't look like she was backing down. Still pepping out the door, he wondered if he should have gone back into his bed.

"Oh I'm a failure now Edna? The only thing I failed at in life is finding a decent women to marry!" His dad spat back

" Ha! You probably would of failed at being a father and husband with another women so don't flatter yourself" "

The anger was so visible in his parnet's voice that it scared him.

" Well what woudo you want me to do then Edna? Show up to his damn game?"

Heart sinking as his dad's words went through him, Hyde felt his own eye's water slightly. His games weren't important to his dad? Then why had his father always promise that he would make it to them? That he would watch and cheer him on like everyone else's parent's did?

" No Bud, that wouldn't make up for all the times you let him down,all the times you let BOTH of us down! I don't think that there's anything you can do to make up for that" Tears were now coming out of his poor mothers eyes and he wanted to run out of his room and go to her but knew that it was best if he stayed. He didn't want to make them angrier then they already were.

His dads face was literally red and he spoke with such bitterness.

" Well Edna, I know one thing I can do for the damn kid since I'm such a failure to him"

And with that, Hyde watched as his father walked out the front door without even looking back, Slamming it shut as his mom collapsed on the couch.

Now fully opening his door, he looked at his mother and tilted his head, wishing that she would stop crying.

" Mom?"

Looking up from the floor, Edna rubbed her eyes and smiled at him.

" Steven, what are you doing up? You should be in bed, you have another game tomorrow"

Nodding his head he walked back to his bed and stopped and ran back to his mom, giving her a hug.

"Night mom"

Patting his back she gave him a sad smile

"Night Steven"

Watching her son go back to his room, she got up and ran a hand threw her hair, she needed a drink.

* * *

The next day, Hyde ran to the swing in the park waiting for his game to start, sitting down on it he looked beside him and noticed the little brunette.

"Hey Jackie"

Looking up from her pretty polished shoes, she turned and saw her friend.

" Hey Steven"

Both swinging in silence, Hyde turned to her and cocked his head.

" What are you doing here?"

Looking down disappointedly, she frowned

" My dad said he was going to take me to my dance classes, but when he said he couldn't make it, I told him I didn't want to go anymore and just came here myself"

Nodding his head, he frowned to.

" Yeah, my dad always says he's going to come to my games, but he never does, but I still go, you should still go to your dancing and if your dad misses it then… that's his loss" he remembered his mothers words the night before, that his own father should of showed up his games.

Smiling, The 7 year old jumped from her swing and turned to him.

" Your right, thanks Steven" and with that, she leant down and pecked his cheek, giving him one more smile, she skipped away back to her house.

Coming out of thought when he heard Eric calling him, he got off his swing and ran to the field. Taking a seat on the bench, he turned to the sidelines and waited… waited for his father to come. Only to be let down again.

Well I hope that wasn't to mushy by the end with Jackie, I just wanted to have her in here cause I adore J/H, I got the idea to write this when Hyde told kitty that he had been comforted by his father when he missed his little league game by disappearing for 9 years.


End file.
